


Letters to heaven

by bwk004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, First Love, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwk004/pseuds/bwk004
Summary: I was in love with her, of that I´m sure. I no longer feel that love but she´ll always be a part of my past. Someone who made it possible for me to open my mind and eyes to different wonders and for that I´ll be forever grateful.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Letters to heaven

Dear dad,

I know you´ve always wondered what happened back then. I´ve never felt courageous enough to talk about anything that I went through in that city. But I think I´m ready, at least I´m ready to write about those years and about her…

I was in love with her, of that I´m sure. I no longer feel that love but she´ll always be a part of my past. Someone who made it possible for me to open my mind and eyes to different wonders and for that I´ll be forever grateful.

I don´t miss her, not really. I´m not even sure if I would want to rekindle that friendship. But I do like to reminisce by myself about everything that happened back then. I´ve always thought that without our past we wouldn´t be who we are now.

She was quite magical, that´s the word the comes to mind whenever I think about her. However, it took me a while to associate her with that word. At first, she was an uptight little girl. Well, at least in my mind.

She was the only one in a house of 15 college girls who I could not connect to. And unfortunately, we shared a bunk bed. I was in the top bunk and, just like you, I´ve always had this habit of waking up way too early to get ready for my day so I do not have to rush or anything. She didn´t like that.

The first two weeks, after you guys helped me move to that city, were full of glares and passive aggressive greetings.

But before I continue with what really happened, let me introduce her to you. Even if it´s a little bit too late.

Nell was a beautiful girl, with big light colorful eyes. Eyes that could see through you sometimes. She had this well maintained curly black hair and the most honest smile I´ve ever seen in a girl. Personality wise, a bit uptight, not going to lie. But as I got to know her, I realized the heart of gold she had.

We went through a lot together and even though we each have gone our own ways; I know If she ever needs me I´ll be there.

I don´t know how to describe a person that meant so much to me at the time to the most important person in my life. All I could say is, at some point I wished for to be a part of our family.

Don´t worry now, it was many years ago. You know I´m quite happy with Joseph at the moment.

Speaking of whom, he´ll be home soon so I got to go.

I hope someday I´ll be able to tell him what I´m going to tell you in my following letters, but I don´t think we´re quite there yet.

Hope you are having a blast now.

I´ve heard heaven is a beautiful place to be.

Love you,

Always your little oldest princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Kami and I´m from South America. This is a real story, something that happened to me about ten years ago. Writing helps me calm my anxiety down but I´m no writer. So thought I could tell my dad about my first love...


End file.
